The Mediator from the Underworld
by myworld8600
Summary: Being Susannah Simon has never been harder with new love interests and battles to fight


A war was going on. A war that no one knew about. It all started exactly 8 hours ago.

Like every other 16 year old girl I was easily embarrassed by my little sister, Charlie, who used to follow me around everywhere I went and was almost 8 years younger than me. Not that I had a problem with it but a girl needs her space.

My parents would usually tell me that I should be happy that I have a sibling, my mother was an only child and my father ... well his family history is a bit complicated.

I adored Charlie, I really did. I would always braid her silky blonde hair as she would tell me about her day and what she learnt at school, I would read to her in the middle of the night when she wakes up from a nightmare. Whenever I would read to her, Henry would often sit at listen also. Although he died almost 200 years ago, he is still a 10 year old child despite his attitude and opinion on things.

It was strange growing up with Henry, for a majority of my life he seemed like an older brother to me. Then once I passed the age of 11, he was no longer bigger or genuinely older than me. He would be forever stuck at the age of 10.

He's not the only one that I have this problem with, my parents don't look a day over 20. Which is kind of a major problem if they have a kid who was going to be turning 17 in the next year.

It was all peaceful, Mum and Dad would tell us stories about how they battled the Furies and other minor disasters. We would often visit my grandparents who also had their fair share of adventureious stories to share. We were a happy yet dysfunctionally supernatural family. Each of us had a part to play.

One friday afternoon, Dad was trying to teach me how to tie up the boats that arrived at the docs while Mum and Charlie attended to the 'people'. They offered out blankets and calmed them down so that they were in the correct lines. The attack seemed to happen so quick.

The people aboard the ships were the only ones that were safe, everyone else was attacked by the thousands of crows that swooped down from the sky. Dad grabbed my hand and blinked us over to where Mum and Charlie were. The rest of the staff were already inside the castle, without even thinking I grabbed Alastor and sat on his back. I tried guiding the people left on the beach back up to the castle. My parents and little sister tried doing the same, people were screaming and running in all directions which made the process unsuccessful.

My Father quickly placed Charlie behind me on Alastor, the black horse instantly knew that he had to take us to the castle without any delay and if it weren't for my father keeping his hand on the wild horse he would have run as fast as he could.

"Grab the backpacks, run and don't look back! Suze make sure you take care of your sister." My mother cried, somehow managing to make her voice being heard over the loud racket made around us.

"Try not to get separated- try to remember all of the stories we told you- you girls can get through anything." My Father grabbed the whip that was settled on his belt, Mum began to unchain her necklace that was now the colour of a dark hole.

"Take Persephone's diamond, it'll warn you when danger is near." Mum was crying but was trying to refrain from showing it. I could not image the pain and suffering that they were feeling, having to see their children being carried away while being under attack. She quickly placed the necklace around my own neck.

"Be safe and stay strong, remember the backup identities that we set out for you. As soon as you go-" the Furies began arriving through the east. "As soon as you step into the house, the family there will automatically have false memories of you implanted into their minds. They will truly believe that you are apart of the family. That is why the both of you need to be there, together-"

Feeling the danger approaching, Alastor didn't think twice before racing off and into the castle. He did not stop until we rushed passed the door that my parents told us to never go through. I did not have anytime to collect the things that I was told to, I screamed for the wild horse to stop but of course he would only follow orders instructed by my father.

As he charged up the stairs that lead out to the Isla Huesos Cemetery, we were halfway up when I felt Charlie's hold me began to loosen. I turned my head to look behind me, Charlie didn't lose her grip because she was falling or was okay to sit up straight by herself. It was the thing behind her that was dragging her back, the Furies had gotten her.

As I held onto Alastor's main with one hand, I tried to reach out to grab her with my other. But I couldn't. She was slowly pulled back down into the chaotic castle and the door slammed shut, cutting her out of my view.

Although I could no longer see her, I could hear her screaming. My mind seemed to block out all the other noises and focused on her.

It wasn't until Alastor began to ran in between the tombs on the ground when I started to think about the identity that my parents set out for us in case of an emergency. Charlie and I were supposed to disregard our life here in Isla Huesos and go to California to stay with a family there. Mum and Dad had only briefly talked about this situation, they always hoped that it would never come to this.

Alastor kicked the cemetery gate with his front legs, and the one hand that I was holding onto him with was not enough to keep me on him. I screamed and kept thinking about what I was supposed to do as I fell back onto cemetery floor, but just before I could make contact I closed my eyes as tight as they could.

When the air around me no longer smelled like the rotten fragrance of the cemetery, I prepared myself for the worst. Father had recently tried teaching me how to teleport by blinking. It was a special gift that he possessed and it passed down to me. And there I was, teleporting to a place that I had no intention of going to because I was scared.

Normally it would take a great deal for me to be scared or cry, but Charlie was my weakness. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her. I was very overprotective. She was still a child, 8 years old and so curious about her surroundings. I could only image what kind of trouble she would get into where ever she was. I knew that once the Furies caught you, you would be taken to their world.

I was too afraid to open my eyes because I had no clue about where I ended up. The surface beneath me was so soft that I felt like I was floating on a cloud. It was safe and comforting, it made me so much more confused about what was going on.

I had hoped that what had happened within the last half an hour was just a dream. A nightmare that I was going to wake up from and sneak into Charlie's room to check up on her. Only a dream. None of this could possibly be real.

My eyes were still shut as I moved my hand around me, to check my surroundings. It felt like a bed. Out of pure curiosity, I opened one eye. I was lying face down on top of the floral pink covers of the large bed beneath me. The walls were white and a small clock on the beside table stated that it was almost three in the afternoon.

My eyes were stinging from the crying and from closing them so tightly. I was in a bedroom, it just wasn't mine. I had no clue where I was. It wasn't like me to cry and do nothing but right now I had no other clue to what I should do. My cries were silenced when the door to this room opened. I held my breath and dreaded what was about to come.

"Oh Suzie, please get up! I can understand that you may be jet lagged but you have to come down and each something. Andy has made your favorite- Suzie? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A tall brunette woman walked in and she was staring right at me. She was calling me by the name that only my mother would say. She was dragging in a large suitcase behind her. "This one was left in the car, make sure you unpack soon." She said.

"Where-" I began to sit up, feeling slightly disoriented.

"Why are you covered in dirt!? Susannah Simon get off those brand new sheets and clean yourself up." The woman walked straight out of the room.

 _Susannah Simon?_

It couldn't be. That was the name of ... the identity that I needed to use. I was exactly where I needed to be, I somehow ended up exactly where I needed to be. Knowing this made me stop the tears coming down my face. Because I was concentrating on the plan so much, my power teleported me there without me even knowing it.

False memories of myself were already stored into the people living in this house. I needed to forget about life in Isla Huesos, forget about my parents and my sister and the war that was going on in the place I called my home in order for me to be safe.

There were so many times that I try pleaded with my parents to not go through with this plan. It was stupid! If a war was going on I should not have to be sent halfway across the world and go undercover. They often forgot about how much alike them I was, I was perfectly capable of fighting my own battles. Sure I get frightened but who doesn't?

Now that I knew where I was, I was furious. Not caring about how I looked, I walked out of the room as quick as I could, practically running down the stairs not knowing where I was going.

The woman who was in my room before was screaming for me to stop. But I had other ideas. I grabbed the phone and tried calling my grandparents. I know that that doesn't seem very mature but I was desperate.

"Suzie I thought I told you to get cleaned up-"

"Hello. Wilkins residence." Hearing the sweet sound of my grandmother's voice brought so much comfort, but I wasn't looking for comfort. I knew that if I said grandma, the people around me would go crazy or think I was insane.

"Jessica!? Jess it's me, Susannah! It happened. Oh Jess I don't know what to do, Charlie got taken but I think they are still in the castl- home, I think that are still home. It all happened so quick! Before I could go back and get Charlie, Alastor went to kick down the gates and ... what do I do?" Before I knew it, I was crying again as the memory of what just happened.

But it wasn't because I was scared or frightened, it was because I was confused. So utterly confused. I blocked out the sounds of the woman behind me, I only heard what I needed to hear.

"Suze, stay quiet and lay low. I'll always find you. You are safe where you are, Rob and I will look for Charlie and your parents. Don't call here again, now you have to promise me that you will not do anything irrational. Just pretend to be an ordinary 16 year old girl-" The line was cut.

I called out her name, it felt so strange calling my grandmother by her first name, I had no other choice but to go through with this crazy plan.

"Suzie what on earth is going on?" The brunette woman behind me was looking at me like I was insane. _I can do this._ I thought to myself.

"Nothing, just someone that I forgot to say goodbye to." I said, my voice was all croaky and I looked down at myself. "I think I'm just going to bed." For the first time I actually notice the entire group of people in front of me. The woman, three teenage boys and a man. I would be living with these people until everything back home was settled.

The people in front of me just nodded, not saying a word and allowing me to 'going to bed'. I made my way back up stairs, without looking back. _I need to go forward. I can do this. You got this Susannah._

When I recalled which room I woke up in, I took a deep breath before walking in. Opening the door this time and took in the bright colours of my new room. It was horrible. Pink flowers and bright pastel colours were in every section of this room. I hated it.

I was checking out the connected bathroom when a strange visitor flickering into my _room._ I grabbed the closest thing next to me which happened to be a hair brush.

"Who are you?" I said, my eyes wide and I was ready to throw the brush once the ghost in front of me started to become clearer. He was an attractive ghost approximately around 21 years old when he died, he had dark hair and was wearing a white shirt and leather pants. He looked just as surprised to see me as I him. He said something in spanish.

"You... you can see me?" He raised an eyebrow which had a thin scar through the top of it, "How? No one has ever been able to.. Who are you?" He seemed harmless, just confused. I could tell by his accent and clothing that it has been quite some time that he has been alive or spoken to anything.

"What has been 150 years since you croaked?" Somehow I was beginning to feel more like myself by talking to a ghost. I had always been surrounded by ghost growing up, of course by friendly and non friendly ghosts but that's a whole nother issue.

"Croaked? What is croaked?" He asked.

"Kicked the bucket? Hit the nail?" I was listing other suggestions but the guy still wasn't getting it. "Died." I said.

His face seemed to drop, "Oh ... died." As our conversation continued I tried to get him to leave or tell me why he was still hanging around. It didn't go too well, I ended up calling him a cowboy (as a joke that he got offended by).

He walked closer to me and started to stick his finger in face as he defended himself. I was too tired to argue with him so I just pushed his finger out of my face. "Listen here _amigo_ , I've had a really shitty day and I do not need some drama with a ghost of the opposite sex wanted to not leave my room. I suggest that you leave before I get back before i'll make the dungeons of hell look like paradise." I said.

The guy stopped looking at his finger like it was burning and turned to face me. "Jesse." he said.

"What?"

Half a smile started to show on his face, "My name, it is Jesse. Your Mother called you Suzie, is that short for Susan?" I was slightly confused when he said my mother, but it wasn't like I could correct him.

I shook my head, "It's short for Susannah. As in 'Oh Susanna don't you cry for me'". Jesse started smiling, claiming that he knew the song.

I did not know how long I would be there for or if I would ever see my family again, but a part of me hoped that they were all still alright. During the sleepless night, I could have sworn that I heard Charlie's voice in my head.

 _I can do this._

A/N: Hey fellow readers, this is my very first fanfiction (but not my first novel). I wrote this story because I am a massive Meg Cabot fan and often wondered what it would be like if some of her stories were to combined into one big world.

So please note that all of the major characters, places, names and some events belong to Meg Cabot and I am simply writing fanfiction. There will be some changes to the story lines as it is not going to be an exact copy of her books because that's just copy right and I do not wish to offend anyone.

I give absolute all credit to Meg for creating such awesome characters.

Please review this story, always open to feedback.


End file.
